


The Moon; the Magnolia and the Love.

by ShannynFaucheux



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), And Mairu is wearing a suit, F/F, Graduation, I genuinely tried to write in character, I think there are spoilers if you haven't finished the anime?, Love, M/M, Melancholy, Metaphors, Philosophy, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Symbolism, There is also Akashiki if you look really hard, fight me, woow.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannynFaucheux/pseuds/ShannynFaucheux
Summary: The keys jangled, and Mairu was in; Automatic lights of the apartment corridor ceased into a thin light as the door closed behind her;  ‘ Now I graduated university, huh? ‘We take a look at the aftermath of girls' graduation night.





	The Moon; the Magnolia and the Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I listened to 'Roberto Murolo - Era de maggio' while writing this. There is also a reference I made to the philosopher Arthur Schopenhauer.

_The Moon; the Magnolia and the Love_;

They told the taxi driver to wait before they went outside of the vehicle to say the night a goodbye. Mairu held _her_ hands, they were slightly cold as the air was chilly around them, so she fixed the thin shawl she had on her shoulders and warmed her with her hands; ‘’- Thank you for this night. I had so much fun ‘’

Her reply was the smile on her pink magnolia coloured lips. Her hand traveled on the thin branches of black embroidery on Mairu’s burgundy jacket, then caressed the end of her fishtail braid that was making her look as if she was a Sumerian goddess; _one that wore a suit, maybe_;

‘’- I thank _you_, Mairu- ‘’ She leaned and catched the other’s shyly dropping face with a kiss to the side of her lip. They waved hands to each other as she went back into the taxi, and Mairu went into the silent apartment building.

The keys jangled, and Mairu was in; Automatic lights of the apartment corridor ceased into a thin light as the door closed behind her; _‘ Now I graduated university, huh? ‘_ She thought to herself as she stood by the side of the door, completely amazed by the moon right in front of her. It’s light seeped into the room and illuminated the edges of the furniture in the apartment she shared with her sister. Her hand traveled to her pocket, she took out her phone and checked her messages;

There was one from Kururi; _‘ I am going to be a little late, Mai ‘_. After reading it, Mairu closed the message and opened the contacts to send a message to a certain retired yakuza executive;

_‘ I am home, Akabayashi-san. Thank you for everything, though it wasn’t exactly necessary to send guards..’_ The reply came fast, making her smile vacantly at the too-bright screen;

_‘ Guards? Never heard such thing, that’s prob. Shiki’s work- ‘_ The message was followed with an another one, coming from a different number, but likely sent from the same place; _‘Congratulations on your graduation, Mairu Orihara ‘_

With that, she put the phone back into her pocket and walked into the room. Standing by the writing desk, she opened the little drawer under to see a white piece of paper waiting there. There was some dust around it, _it had been too long._

Taking the little paper with their brother’s number on it, she turned to the moonlight. The moon blessed her with a certain memory, reflecting a fur-lined jacket dancing with the Ikebukuro night’s wind, all in front of her bright brown eyes. She remembered a slender figure under the moonlight of a twenty-one floor building; _Always walking on the edge, as if that was going to make him stay closer to the God;_

_‘’- It is boredom! One’s biggest enemy, I mean. For that, the great philosopher was correct- ‘’_ The silhouette closed his eyes and swirled his silver ring decorated fingers. He recited a sentence then; _‘’ There is not much to be got anywhere in the world. It is filled with misery and pain. If a man escapes these, boredom lies in wait for him at every corner. Nay more; it is evil which generally has the upper hand, and folly that makes the most noise-‘’_ He opened his eyes and saw the God in moonlight, in all it’s glory, it was reflecting onto the pimp beside the building who was dragging a prostitute to a car;

_‘’- Fate is cruel and mankind is pitiable ‘’_ He ended the recital.

He then hopped and walked towards the two twins standing side-to-side. A sly smirk spread around his mouth, his madness struck red eyes focused on the two children; _‘’- Someone stole my love, Mairu, Kururi_. _A monster, namely-_ ‘’ 

_‘’- And tomorrow, I will go retrieve it ‘’_

After a short silence, Mairu smirked and asked _the lover_ a question; ‘’- When a monster is not a monster, nii-san? ‘’

‘’- When? ‘’ Kururi’s gaze lowered and she held her sister’s hand. She too, was slightly smirking. Izaya took a step back when he saw himself in the mirror that was their eyes, as bright as stained glass;

He understood that, _he was finally understood._

His smirk softened into a smile then, he lowered his head and put a hand towards his heart; ‘’- When he’s loved ‘’, he answered.

He then dropped onto his one knee and opened his arms to the two children; ‘’- _Listen to me_, _It’s not about how you go up, or how you go down. It’s not about how you get there, or where you choose to go. It’s about how much you keep from your love as you go there._ ‘’

That was the last advice their brother gave them. Also the first, maybe.

Back in the night-fallen apartment, Mairu traveled her hand to her heart. Something was sizzling on the invisible center of it. She understood her brother’s words better as she was also, _in love_ now;

_No one could die an honest man. No __one could die sinless. Her brother’s ‘humans’ were drowning in sin and sorrow, and their God had only love to give_. Mairu’s fingers curled on the black shirt she had under her jacket, her tears attempting to soothe the pain on the center of her heart;

_'Did you love this much, nii-san? ‘_

_‘But it hurts?’_ She turned and took the paper in a swift motion, it was then she heard the door being opened. Holding her long white dress from it’s edges, Kururi appeared. She turned and gave a kiss to her boyfriend before closing the door.

With the little paper quietly standing on her palm, Mairu looked at her almost guiltily when she came beside her. Kururi understood, smiled, and took the paper. She touched to the elegant detailings on her sister’s jacket;

-‘’ Beautiful ‘’

Mairu gave a chuckle in an abrupt sob, then wiped her tears away; ‘’ – Yes, everyone worked hard on it ‘’

_After talking to Akane about what to wear on the graduation party, the now highschooler daughter of the boss took the initiative and formed a ‘coalition’ consisted of Akabayashi, Shiki and Celty. Celty helped Mairu to choose the colour burgundy for her suit, Akabayashi sent the best tailors to their apartment, and Haruya Shiki himself modeled the patterns on the jacket._

Kururi took out her phone; ‘’- Are you sure? ‘’ She asked and got a firm nod from the other. So she called the number written on the paper-

A familiar ringtone started playing, making the sisters turn their heads towards the door-

‘’- I can’t believe you haven’t changed the lock-’’ A voice came after the door was open. Automatic lights of the hallway created an ironic halo around the man on a wheelchair. He smirked, opening his hands to his both sides like a cut-out renaissance painting;

_‘’- Congratulations on your graduation, Mairu, Kururi ‘’ _

**Author's Note:**

> I will be going offline to write the next chapter of Blood and Honey. Btw, please take a look at that too. Even though it is Shikizaya, I don't exactly write in character. So maybe you like the characters 'I' write, right? It has a good storyline, you might enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr; whitecircusbird


End file.
